Active optical cables having, on respective ends thereof, optical modules (optical transceiver modules) for mutually converting electric signals and optical signals are employed in the field of high-speed optical communications. For example, standardized pluggable optical modules, such as SFP and QSFP modules, are used for the optical modules.
When an optical module is inserted into a cage provided in a communication device (on the host side), a connection terminal within the optical module is connected electrically and mechanically to an electric connector within the cage. Thereby, optical signals transmitted/received by an optical cable can be converted into electric signals processed in the communication device, and vice versa, by photoelectric conversion elements and circuit substrates within the optical module.
There are cases where the insertion opening of a cage of a communication device is located at a position far inward from the communication device's front panel surface in order to prevent an optical module, when inserted into the cage, from projecting out from the front panel surface. In such cases, it may be difficult to insert an optical module into the cage.